finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
EX Ability
EX Ability or simply EX, is a gameplay term from Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. It serves as the Limit Break system, granting access to an ultimate, exclusive ability for each character. Initially, as with other weapons, equipping a weapon with an EX ability will make it available for use. By upgrading the weapon through Limit Break, the EX Ability will be upgraded with additional passives; and once the weapon is fully upgraded, the EX ability will become an equippable skill. EX Abilities are given to select characters through updates. The initial wave was released alongside Chapter 11 and level cap awakening to Level 60, and featured Cloud and Shantotto's EX weapons. Character events from Royal Hope forward carry an EX weapon for one of the three boosted characters. Lost Chapters from Princess of Alexandria forward offer EX weapons for the featured character in their release draws. In the Japanese release, EX weapons can be evolved beyond maximum level to become even stronger with new passives via Realization. To promote this feature, release draws starting with Garland's event offer two featured EX weapons for boosted characters. EX Abilities ''Final Fantasy'' ''Final Fantasy II'' ''Final Fantasy III'' ''Final Fantasy IV'' ''Final Fantasy V'' ''Final Fantasy VI'' ''Final Fantasy VII'' ''Final Fantasy VIII'' ''Final Fantasy IX'' ''Final Fantasy X'' ''Final Fantasy XI'' ''Final Fantasy XII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIV'' ''Final Fantasy XV'' ''Final Fantasy Tactics'' ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' ''World of Final Fantasy'' Gallery ;Activating EX Ability DFFOO Ace EX.png|Ace. DFFOO Aerith EX.png|Aerith. DFFOO Agrias EX.png|Agrias. DFFOO Alisaie EX.png|Alisaie. DFFOO Alphinaud EX.png|Alphinaud. DFFOO Ashe EX.png|Ashe. DFFOO Auron EX.png|Auron. DFFOO Balthier EX.png|Balthier. DFFOO Barret EX.png|Barret. DFFOO Bartz EX.png|Bartz. DFFOO Basch EX.png|Basch. DFFOO Beatrix EX.png|Beatrix. DFFOO Cait Sith EX.png|Cait Sith. DFFOO Caius EX.png|Caius. DFFOO Cater EX.png|Cater. DFFOO Cecil (Dark Knight) EX.png|Cecil (Dark Knight). DFFOO Cecil (Paladin) EX.png|Cecil (Paladin). DFFOO Celes EX.png|Celes. DFFOO Ciaran EX.png|Ciaran. DFFOO Cid EX.png|Cid. DFFOO Cinque EX.png|Cinque. DFFOO Cloud EX.png|Cloud. DFFOO Deuce EX.png|Deuce. DFFOO Eald'narche EX.jpg|Eald'narche. DFFOO Eald'narche EX Phase Shift .jpg|Eald'narche (Phase Shift). DFFOO Edgar EX.png|Edgar. DFFOO Edge EX.png|Edge. DFFOO Eight EX.png|Eight. DFFOO Eiko EX.png|Eiko. DFFOO Emperor EX.png|The Emperor. DFFOO Exdeath EX.png|Exdeath. DFFOO Fang EX.png|Fang. DFFOO Faris EX.png|Faris. DFFOO Firion EX.png|Firion. DFFOO Fran EX.png|Fran. DFFOO Galuf EX.png|Galuf. DFFOO Garland EX.png|Garland. DFFOO Garnet EX.png|Garnet. DFFOO Gilgamesh EX.png|Gilgamesh. DFFOO Golbeza EX.png|Golbez. DFFOO Hope EX.png|Hope. DFFOO Ignis EX.png|Ignis. DFFOO Irvine EX.png|Irvine. DFFOO Jack EX.png|Jack. DFFOO Jecht EX.png|Jecht. DFFOO Kain EX.png|Kain. DFFOO Kam'lanaut EX.png|Kam'lanaut. DFFOO Kefka EX.png|Kefka. DFFOO Kimahri EX.png|Kimahri. DFFOO King EX.png|King. DFFOO Krile EX.png|Krile. DFFOO Kuja EX.png|Kuja. DFFOO Laguna EX.png|Laguna. DFFOO Lann to Reynn EX.png|Lann & Reynn. DFFOO Layle EX.png|Layle. DFFOO Lenna EX.png|Lenna. DFFOO Leo EX.png|Leo. DFFOO Leon EX.png|Leon. DFFOO Lightning (costume) EX.png|Lightning (Costume). DFFOO Lilisette EX.png|Lilisette. DFFOO Lion EX.png|Lion. DFFOO Locke EX.png|Locke. DFFOO Lulu EX.png|Lulu. DFFOO Lyse EX.png|Lyse. DFFOO Machina EX.png|Machina. DFFOO Maria EX Pose.png|Maria. DFFOO Noctis EX.png|Noctis. DFFOO Noel EX.png|Noel. DFFOO Onion Knight EX.png|Onion Knight. DFFOO Paine EX.png|Paine. DFFOO Palom EX.png|Palom. DFFOO Papalymo EX.png|Papalymo. DFFOO Penelo EX.png|Penelo. DFFOO Porom EX.png|Porom. DFFOO Prishe EX.png|Prishe. DFFOO Prompto EX.png|Prompto. DFFOO Quistis EX.png|Quistis. DFFOO Ramza (costume) EX.png|Ramza. DFFOO Relm EX.png|Relm. DFFOO Rem EX.png|Rem. DFFOO Rinoa EX.png|Rinoa. DFFOO Rinoa Wings.png|Rinoa (Angel Wing). DFFOO Rosa EX.png|Rosa. DFFOO Rydia EX.png|Rydia. DFFOO Sabin EX.png|Sabin. DFFOO Selphie EX.png|Selphie. DFFOO Sephiroth EX.png|Sephiroth. DFFOO Serah EX.png|Serah. DFFOO Setzer EX.png|Setzer. DFFOO Seven EX.png|Seven. DFFOO Seymour EX.png|Seymour. DFFOO Shadow EX.png|Shadow. DFFOO Shantotto EX.png|Shantotto. DFFOO Sherlotta EX.png|Sherlotta. DFFOO Snow EX.png|Snow. DFFOO Squall EX.png|Squall. DFFOO Steiner EX.png|Steiner. DFFOO Terra EX.png|Terra. DFFOO Thancred EX.png|Thancred. DFFOO The Emperor EX.png|The Emperor. DFFOO Tidus EX.png|Tidus. DFFOO Tifa EX.png|Tifa. DFFOO Ultimecia EX.png|Ultimecia. DFFOO Vaan (costume) EX.png|Vaan. DFFOO Vanille EX.png|Vanille. DFFOO Vayne EX.png|Vayne. DFFOO Vincent EX.png|Vincent. DFFOO Vivi EX.png|Vivi. DFFOO Wakka EX.png|Wakka. DFFOO Warrior of Light EX (costume).png|Warrior of Light. DFFOO Yang EX.png|Yang. DFFOO Yda EX.png|Yda. DFFOO Y'shtola EX.png|Y'shtola. DFFOO Yuffie EX.png|Yuffie. DFFOO Yuri EX.png|Yuri. DFFOO Yuna EX.png|Yuna. DFFOO Zack EX.png|Zack. DFFOO Zell EX.png|Zell. DFFOO Zidane EX.png|Zidane. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Category:Limit Breaks